Historia de un sueño
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Estoy aquí como cada noche, admirándote al dormir hasta que podamos estar juntos nuevamente. Nadeshiko


**Historia de un sueño.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Diosas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_Recomendación musical: Historia de un sueño, La Oreja de Van Gogh. h t t p : // www . youtube . com/ watch ? v _es igual_ uR1VNMUNiAE_

Entré con sigilo por la puerta de la casa, sin hacer ni un solo sonido. Subí las escaleras observando con nostalgia las fotografías que colgaban en las paredes. Recordé cada instante que rodeaba aquellos recuerdos en papel. Suspiré por la melancolía de saber que nunca más podría estar en algún momento en la vida de las personas a las que amaba.  
Abrí aquella puerta que había cruzado por años con una sonrisa en los labios. Decidí dejar la melancolía para después, por el momento era mejor observar a la persona a la que estaba destinada, quien ahora dormía remembrando aquellos días felices.  
Caminé emocionada ante su visión, lucía tan tierno e inocente. Feliz. Como no lo había visto en semanas. Me senté en la cama con cuidado y el aroma que tanto conocía me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Me sentía viva, me sentía en casa.  
Levanté mi mano y acaricié esos rebeldes cabellos castaños, jugué con ellos entre mis dedos y sonreí ante el escalofrío que sentiste al contacto. Acerqué mi rostro al tuyo aspirando tu aroma, almacenándolo en mi mente, y besé tus labios con ternura. Sé que no sentiste más que un frío viento sobre tu rostro, pero juro haberlo hecho con la mayor ternura que he podido, toda aquella que siento al verte.

Sé que fue cruel dejarte atrás con nuestros preciosos bebés. Solo ante el mundo, como vivías antes de conocerme. En verdad me pone triste saber que te di un poco de felicidad y de pronto la arrebaté con lo que sucedió. Lamento mucho el sufrimiento que te causé, y todo el que viene.  
Quisiera saber si el hecho de venir a verte cada noche te hace más llevadero el no poder abrazarte nunca más, o tal vez lo hace más difícil. Supongo que nunca lo sabré. Probablemente tú no sepas de mi visita diaria.  
Debo decirte que a veces vengo solamente para observarte a ti, como ahora, pero en otras ocasiones visito a nuestros hijos y les observo dormir. Tôya siempre duerme boca arriba listo para levantarse por si es necesario, ya se nota que está entrando en la adolescencia. Sakura, nuestra pequeña princesa, cada vez crece más. Anoche noté que todos los dientes le habían salido ya y que su cabello fue cortado nuevamente por ti. Es extraño que siendo una chica prefieras que lo lleve corto, aunque parece no molestarle realmente.  
Sonrío ante tu espontáneo gesto de felicidad, a veces me pregunto si realmente piensas que tus sueños cotidianos conmigo son cosa del destino únicamente.

Solamente deseaba hacerte feliz, tanto como tú me habías hecho sentir. Caminar tomados de la mano y sonreír ante cualquier problema o situación. Hacer una hermosa familia con Tôya y Sakura.  
Únicamente quería eso, ¿es mucho pedir? Yo creo que no, pero lamento el hecho de que jamás podremos ser una familia común. Sé que jamás me olvidarás, yo tampoco lo haré. Cada noche vendré para visitarte y ayudarte a no dejarte caer. Aunque nunca más puedas verme como yo a ti. Suena egoísta probablemente; yo puedo saber sobre ti pero tú no de mí. Perdóname por mi deseo, pero es que no puedo estar sin ti, lo eres todo para mí.  
Debo pedirte que sonrías ante la vida, que no te dejes caer. Tienes a dos pequeños que dependen de ti. Haces un excelente trabajo, mejor de lo que lo haría yo, tenlo por seguro. Cuida a Touya, quien poco demuestra lo que siente; protege a Sakura, que necesitará de una madre que ya no estará. Cuéntales sobre nosotros, cómo nos conocimos, qué hicimos, cómo nos enamoramos. Porque el amor es lo más hermoso que existe y deseo que ellos alguna vez encuentren a alguien por el cual sientan lo mismo que yo por ti.  
Y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo.

Acaricio tu rostro mientras recuerdo las veces en que te dije que te amaba. Ninguna fue mentira, nunca fui más sincera. Cuando te susurraba todo lo que sentía por ti y te agradecía por la vida que tenía. Porque me encantaba ser Nadeshiko Kinomoto.  
Añoro estar entre tus brazos, perderme en el color de tus ojos y escucharte suspirar mi nombre entre mis cabellos. Extraño tus caricias en mi cuerpo, tus besos en mis labios, la forma en que me demostrabas todo lo que sentías. A veces con tan sólo una mirada._  
_Te beso con ternura y te remueves entre sueños, sonriendo. Sé que estoy en ellos, por eso vengo aquí noche tras noche. Para hacerte feliz, un poco más feliz. ¿Ya te dije que te amo?  
Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Me gustaría tanto estar a tu lado; abrazarte y besarte.  
Desearía tanto poder describirte todo lo que he sentido desde que te he conocido.

Me recuesto a tu lado y te acomodas automáticamente a mi posición, como si supieras que estoy aquí. He observado miles de veces las facciones de tu rostro. Conozco cada línea de memoria, todos los detalles. Ante mis pensamientos pasa la idea de que poco a poco aparecerán líneas nuevas y sé que las acariciaré con ternura. Tocando, reconociendo y aprendiendo. Porque yo quiero saber todo sobre ti.  
Aunque nunca conozca tu pasado.  
¿Realmente es importante saber eso cuando sé que tu presente es mi presente?

Si me vieras en estos momentos estoy segura de que sonreirías y tocarías mi cabeza con ternura. Diciéndome que parezco una niña pequeña y me besarías la frente mientras yo sonrío como una tonta enamorada. Enamorada de ti y de la forma en que me siento cuando estoy a tu lado.  
Porque tú, debo admitirlo, me diste todo. Una razón por la cual vivir, por lo que ser feliz. Por lo cual sentirme volar en las nubes aun y cuando no podía hacerlo en realidad.  
Debo decirte que estoy bien, feliz. Pero aún te necesito a mi lado y por eso vengo a verte diario.

Odio alejarme de ti. Porque siento un enorme vacío en el pecho. Algo que nunca antes sentí hasta que te conocí. Es como si parte de mí se quedara aquí, contigo, y lo necesitara para vivir. ¿Crees que podría dejar parte de mi corazón? No lo sé. Tal vez es una de esas cosas de las que no se tengan respuesta.  
Me acerco un poco más a ti, rozando tu mejilla con mi cabello. Sintiéndome de alguna forma entre tus brazos, que sé que me protegieron y me hicieron feliz.  
¿Sabes qué es lo que añoro todo el tiempo? Escucharte decir mi nombre.  
No es que no sepa que durante el día lo dices cuando ves las cosas que te recuerdan a mí. ¿Los árboles y los pájaros? ¡Vamos! Sé que dices que fue una tontería subirme al árbol, pero ve el lado positivo. Así te conocí, así fuimos felices. Aún me sonrojo al recordar tus palabras en aquellos momentos. Al verte sentí como si lo fueras todo para mí. Probablemente lo eres.

El sol comienza a salir por el horizonte. Dirijo mi mirada hacia ti por última vez esta noche. Es hora de partir, debo hacerlo. Se me permite venir a verlos por las noches, y por el día los observo desde lejos. A veces he bajado y los sigo para que no se sientan tan solos. Para no sentirme sola. Porque sin ustedes no encuentro sentido, no tengo razones para seguir. Y eso suena extraño viniendo de un ángel. Por fin soy uno, tu ángel, Fujitaka.  
Toco tu mejilla y te susurro todo lo que siento: tristeza, emoción, cariño, dolor, amor… pero seguiré viniendo. Nuestra cita comienza la siguiente noche, en cuanto cierres tus ojos y entres al mundo de los sueños. En cuanto pueda acompañarte en una historia que continuará hasta que podamos estar otra vez uno junto al otro.

_

* * *

_¡Hola!

Aquí traigo una historia un tanto diferentes a las normales, de hecho nunca había escrito de esta pareja a pesar de que me parecían sumamente tiernos.  
La historia era un song-fic, pero en FF . net no se permiten las lyrics así que la retire. Espero que disculpen eso.  
Jo, por cierto que el AMV del principio lo encontré ahora que la estoy subiendo y no antes, me hubiera ayudado a ubicarme xD!

Gracias a Sandritah por su ayuda en mis ideas y en las correcciones como beta.

Si quieres dejarme un comentario dale en Review this story/chapter!


End file.
